


Hot Spiced Rum

by Emospritelet



Series: Sprite's Festive Ficlets [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Established Relationship, I don't even know what to tag this, Mentions of Masturbation, Multi, and the unplanned drinking thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet
Summary: Belle is eager for the Christmas celebrations to begin.  So much so that she and Gold already started enjoying each other before Rush got home from work.  Rush just wants a drink, and the hot chocolate is right there...





	Hot Spiced Rum

**Author's Note:**

> @ripperblackstaff prompted: Extracurricular verse : "This hot chocolate has rum in it!" but the rum is actual Rumford :p
> 
>  
> 
> *looks at you disapprovingly over the top of my glasses, Professor McGonagall style*
> 
> Really...

****Rush closed the front door behind him, leaning against it with a sigh of relief as the warmth of the house washed over him.  It had been surprisingly cold in California that winter, and although there was no snow, going to and from work in his usual jacket was a little too chilly.  Luckily Belle liked the heat, and so they kept the house nice and cosy.  He pushed himself away from the door, locking it behind him and dropping his keys into the little pot on the hall table, besides the other two sets.  They were both home, then, and he was last.  As per usual.

He took off his boots, shrugged off his jacket and hung it up next to Gold’s overcoat, glancing in the mirror and briefly running a hand though his hair.

“I’m home!” he called.  “Did you two think about dinner yet?”

He wandered through to the lounge, where Belle and Gold were lounging on the rug by the fire in their silk bathrobes.  Belle wore blue, her hair rumpled and a dreamy, satisfied look on her face.   There were two mugs of what smelled like hot chocolate on the coffee table beside them, along with a bottle of spiced rum.  Gold tugged his black robe shut as he stood up.

“Couldn’t wait, hmm?” said Rush, in a neutral tone, and Belle giggled.

“I wanted to unwrap the first of my Christmas presents to myself,” she teased.  “Now you’re back I can unwrap the second.”

Rush sent her a flat look.

“At least let me catch my breath,” he said.  “I’m sure Gold can keep you busy for five minutes.”

“I’ve been home since four,” said Gold in a dry tone.  “I need a chance to catch  _my_ breath.  Hungry?”

“I don’t mind leaving it an hour or so,” Rush told him.  “Wouldn’t mind a drink, though.”

“Sit down, let me get you a glass.”

Gold wandered out, and Rush slumped onto the couch with a sigh.  Belle turned onto her knees on the floor at his feet, running her hands up his thighs with a wicked gleam in her eyes.  Her robe had gaped open at the front, giving him a tantalising view of the inner slopes of her breasts, and he wanted to kiss her, to lay her back down on the rug and run his tongue over her skin.  Perhaps once he’d had a drink.

“I’m glad you’re home,” she whispered, and stretched up to kiss him.

Rush let out a groan, pushing fingers through her hair as her tongue teased his.  He sat forward as they kissed, and Belle sank back down until she was sitting on her heels, their lips parting slowly with a wet sound.  The scent of hot chocolate and rum was strong, and Rush felt his mouth water.  Belle let out a contented noise, smiling at him as she got to her feet.

“Now we’re all home, Christmas can really begin,” she said, clapping her hands together.  “I’m gonna turn on the hot tub!”

“Actually, that sounds perfect,” said Rush, with a sigh.  “I’m beginning to realise why he insisted on getting one.”

“I told you you’d enjoy it,” said Gold, reappearing.

He headed for the drinks cabinet, and Rush sat forward, reaching for one of the mugs of hot chocolate and taking a swig.

_“No!”_

Gold almost leapt at him, Belle diving in beside him to wrestle the mug from his hands.  Rush spluttered in surprise as hot chocolate went up his nose.

“What the  _hell_?”  He sat back, brushing drops of hot chocolate from his jeans and scowling.  “What’s up with you two?”

Gold and Belle exchanged awkward looks, and Rush sighed again, smacking his lips.

“I thought there was rum in that hot chocolate,” he said.  “Couldn’t taste it, I think you need more.”

Bell turned the mug between her fingers, shifting from foot to foot.  

“That - that was mine…” she said lamely, looking into it as a blush rose in her cheeks.

“Sorry,” said Rush, perplexed.  “I didn’t realise you wanted it all to yourself.  I can make you some more.”

Gold groaned under his breath, raising his eyes to the ceiling as his head rolled back.

“You’d better tell him,” he said resignedly, and Belle winced.

“Tell me  _what_?”

“Oh, we were just kidding around!” she said hastily.  “It was a bit of smutty fun, that’s all.”

“ _What_ was?”

Belle sighed, and reached over to the coffee table, picking up the other mug of hot chocolate.

“This hot chocolate has rum in it,” she said patiently, handing it to him.  “ _This_ hot chocolate—” she held up the mug he had drunk from “—has  _Rum_  in it.”

Rush blinked as he took the full mug she gave him.

“What?” he asked again, taking a sip.

“It has Rum in it,” she said again, blushing harder.  “Rumford.  I mean—”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, I wanked in the cup!” snapped Gold.

Rush choked, spraying hot chocolate as he coughed.  Gold stepped forward to clap him on the back, and Belle sounded as though she was barely holding in her laughter.  He wiped streaming eyes, nodding at Gold as he set down the mug with a clunk and sat back on the couch.

“Well,” he said weakly.  “Can this be one of those things we never tell a living soul?”

“Situation normal, then,” remarked Gold.


End file.
